Lecherous Intimacy
by 99rain99
Summary: One day Takahashi Misaki and Onodera Ritsu meet accidentally in the crowded bus and find each other attractive. Misaki's getting ready for the party at Usagi's house but he doesn't yet know that their guests are going to be Ritsu and Takano! After couple of drinks things start getting a bit hot and soon the cute ukes realize that they're in danger of getting devoured. FOURSOME YAOI
1. Accidental Meeting

**Warning: Yaoi! (mean boyxboy) plus crossover! ENJOYYYY!  
**

**Rain: One day I was talking with my friend about Junjou and Sekaiicihi and suddenly she was like: ''What about if they had some foursome?'' And I was so excited about the idea I started writing this.**

** This is only the first chapter before the night all the yummy stuff is going to happen ;) And sorry people, i just love ritsuXmisaki pairing for some reason O.o but anyway, I hope you'll like it as much as I do!  
**

* * *

**Lecherous Intimacy **

**Part 1: Accidental meeting**

''_Some secrets... should remain secrets even if the bittersweet temptation draws you in into its nest.''_

It was a nice afternoon. The clock was getting near 4pm and every place was crowded by the hurrying people. The people kept rushing on and on not really looking who you got stumbled at. It was really bothersome… especially for the hurrying people who worked at Marukawa Shoten.

''_Argh! How the hell am I gonna make it like this?!'' _ Takahashi Misaki, the fresh employee, had serious problems with getting back to his working place on time.

The brown haired cutie had been at Injuuin-sensei's place to collect the manuscripts for the next month's release. Injuuin had of course held him back by chatting with him and had taken a lot of his time. The poor boy cursed since the filled bus yet again needed to stop; this was really the worst. Suddenly he felt a hard punch on his shoulder which caused him to lose his balance for a moment. For that fleeting moment Misaki thought about crashing down but suddenly a strong hand took a hold of his hand and pulled him back.

''I am so sorry! Are you alright?!'' Misaki turned to look at the unfamiliar face. A good looking, young business man held his other hand and looked pretty confused. Misaki's face melted into a sweet smile; this was young man was really pleasant. The man looked really sorry about making him stumble and now he was worrying about him. There weren't many people like that nowadays and Misaki respected those who cared about others.

''It's nothing… I know we're all in a hurry at the time like this…'' The young male sighed in relief and also smiled. Misaki gulped: the man was gorgeous when he smiled.

He was not so muscular but not petite like he. The man had a brown, silky hair which looked really nice with his green eyes. His body was really in a nice shape yet the man was taller than him. Misaki gasped when the man suddenly asked something what he didn't get.

''Excuse me… I didn't hear what you said…'' He quickly replied and blushed. That made the taller male chuckle sweetly. ''I was asking where are you going? It's so crowded in here I can barely move out of the way…'' That was true. The man was now standing right in front of him, blocking his way out of the bus.

''Oh… I'm hopping off soon. I work at Marukawa Shoten and-'' ''WHAT?! Really? Me too!'' The man suddenly yelled in shock which started the younger one too. The man calmed down almost immediately and smiled.

''Oh, it's funny… what's your name? I am Onodera Ritsu…'' The man said and bowed his head politely (as much as he could) Misaki also bowed and told him his name.

''Takahashi-kun, ne? What do you work for? Are you a part-timer?'' Misaki trembled by the memory of being a part-timer; it had not been so pleasant because of a certain someone.

''No, not anymore. I work there as an editor at literature apartment.'' He said and suddenly something snapped in the man's eyes as he had said something wrong. ''Ah, you look so young… I work as a shoujo-manga editor and I'm still a freshman so we haven't met earlier…'' Ritsu said and looked rather confused. He hadn't spotted the boy anywhere at Marukawa, but he looked so surprisingly young to be an editor… not that he was old himself.

''W-well then… Let's go together?'' Ritsu said and smiled. Misaki was pretty excited to meet new people at Marukawa since he also hadn't been working long so he agreed right away.

They started walking on the crowded street, chatting and changing information. Misaki noticed that he kind of respected the older male. Onodera-kun was the heir for the Onodera Publisher but he didn't want to take any advantage of his position but he only wanted to make a career on his own. Misaki was quite amazed to hear that Onodera had actually been working for literature before manga.

''I love literature… but right now I think it's alright to focus on shoujo-manga…'' Ritsu said and for a moment Misaki sensed something very depressing in the man's expression but soon it faded away.

''Well then… what about you, Takahashi-kun? How did you end up being an editor at Marukawa Shoten?'' The sudden question startled the young employee. Misaki hadn't been prepared to answer but he wanted to be honest.

''My landlord's works inspirited me to take this job… I respect writer's work greatly…'' When the brunette noticed the surprised eyes of his new friend, the boy blushed.

''I-I mean, the writers do an amazing job to meet their deadlines and get their work ready! This certain writer I know stays up for the whole week to get his work done and he really loves writing and literature and he does everything to make it easier for everyone… So I… I started to admire him and because of him I decided to become an editor…'' Misaki muttered in embarrassment.

Onodera felt his heart skip a beat by those words. He didn't know that there were that many people who _really _respected and understood writer's hard work. Suddenly he found himself liking this small male even more than before and it started to make him confused.

''I-is that so? It's a nice way of thinking…'' Ritsu said and looked away to hide his own nervousness.

''_W-what's wrong with me, really? We just have some similarities…'' _Ritsu thought. He was not used to find many people he started to like right away but he really felt attraction for the smaller male.

''Who is your landlord then if I may ask?'' Ritsu said politely while they walked. He was getting really interested in his new friend and since he was into literature he was really curious to get to know the name of the writer. That question seemed to startle the younger one since he blushed again.

''His… his name is Usami Akihito…'' Misaki said.

_Huh?_

''No way!'' Ritsu merely screamed and freaked the younger male out. His face was now sparkling but it hid some other feelings behind the mask while Misaki eyed him. Suddenly the man seemed to be pretty confused of his company.

''Um… Is there something wrong?'' Misaki asked after a while. Ritsu sighed but managed to smile.

''Yes… It's just that I know Usami-sensei… I was his editor for a while and our families know each other.'' Misaki's jaw dropped. He didn't know about that… and even if it wasn't a big deal, somehow it confused him to know that Onodera-san knew Usagi.

''R-really? Wow, this world's so small… I love his books though and you've done a great job as an editor, Onodera-san!'' Misaki said and hid his face by looking away.

''Oh, thank you! I really liked his books and he was such a determined and honest person… but I seriously wouldn't have thought that he was your landlord since he usually doesn't take people in…You must be really close.'' Ritsu said and Misaki startled.

''He is only my big brother's good friend and somehow I ended up staying at his house! It's not like we have anything… between us.'' He said quickly. Ritsu had noticed how Misaki's voice got higher whenever they talked about Usami-sensei so the brunette decided to drop the subject.

''Uh…so have you read any of his books?'' Ritsu asked and tried to keep his tone normal but it was a bit hard for him.

They talked some more but Misaki was really bothered by the last questions so it became harder to talk. After asking something about the books, both of them kept silent for the rest of the travel.

When they reached the main doors Ritsu decided to break the silence.

''It was nice to meet you, Takahashi-kun. Unfortunately I have to contact my writer and get the manuscript done on time so I gotta rush… but I hope we'll see someday again!'' He said while they walked to the elevator. That seemed to bring the light back to Misaki's eyes; he definitely wanted to see this nice freshman again!

''Definitely, Onodera-san! I'll contact you later!'' He said and stepped out on the third floor. Ritsu sighed when he was left alone. Meeting Misaki had been really nice to him and they liked similar things… but Ritsu was really amazed by the fact that Misaki was able to live with Usami-sensei.

''_I mean… Usami-sensei trusted in me but I could see how he pretended around people he didn't: he was completely different for the editor I introduced him after I told him I was going to stop working at Onodera Publishing…'' _Ritsu thought and stepped out on the third floor and nearly stumbled into someone.

''…Watch out where you're going…'' Ritsu's eyes opened wide open when he realized that the man he had stumbled was his boss and the editor-in-chef Takano Masamune.

''T-TAKANO-SAN!'' Ritsu screamed so loudly that some people who were walking past startled and turned around. Ritsu blushed deep red and turned his gaze from the certain male far away from his sharp eyes.

''Can't you at least apologize to your editor in chief?'' Takano asked looking annoyed by the long silence. Ritsu swallowed hard and forced his mouth to move:

''I… I am sorry. I'll be more careful from now on. Now, excuse me.'' He said and hurried past the taller man, but he was soon caught by a strong pain of hands as someone hugged him from behind.

''WAAH! WHAT ARE YOU-'' Ritsu screamed from the top of his lungs but his mouth was covered by a hand.

''Shh! Do you want everyone to hear, you idiot?'' Takano's soft voice tickled inside his ear and it send hot vibrations down to hit his spine. Ritsu shivered and closed his eyes but kept struggling to get off of Takano's grip but the other man was holding him tightly.

Takano smirked behind him when he felt that Ritsu's body was getting hotter just by feeling his body so close to him. The cunning man let his hands wander around Ritsu's heated up body and even through clothing he made sure that his lover would feel his touch.

''Please… let go of me!'' Ritsu whined desperately but he only earned a loud laugh from his superior. ''Yeah, yeah… just kidding. But you never listen me if I don't give you a little startle.'' Takano said and released the smaller one. Ritsu fixed his clothes as quick as he could and turned to leave; he didn't want to be around that man any longer.

''Ah, and Onodera! We have to visit your old friend, Usami-sensei, tonight! It's an order from Isaka.-san! So see you after work!'' Takano yelled after him. Ritsu's heart skipped a beat after hearing that.

''_Uhh… This day is the worst.'' _Ritsu thought while hurrying to his work table. He wasn't definitely in a mood to meet his previous writer. Something bad was really going to happen soon…

Meanwhile Misaki had finished his work and was about to leave. He packed his things up from his desk and checked that everything was done. _''Yay! No more working for me! Now I can go and start preparing the meal for the guests!''_

Usagi-san had requested him to make a party meal for their guests tonight. Misaki didn't know who the guests were but Usagi had said they were his familiars and Misaki, as his housewife, should treat them well. The boy had had Goosebumps over this notion since he was still embarrassed about them dating. But the boy loved cooking so he didn't mind and ignored his stubborn will this time.

''_It's not like I mind… if it's Usagi-san who's asking…'' _ The boy thought while heading out of the office.

Misaki didn't know that the upcoming night was going to be the most enticing night in his whole life.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Rain: Okayyyyy! I am also excited to see what will happen! It's going to be dirty, yes... but soo sexy and cute also^^ so anyway, sorry for the mistakes and THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	2. Celebration

**Rain: WAAAH! I love ritsuXmisaki pairing! sorry! anyway, now things will start getting a bit hotter ;) I can't wait to get to the smexy part;)  
**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy) aaand that's all there is!  
**

* * *

**Part 2: Celebration**

''_No pleasure for the lustful, no satisfaction for the aroused, no kiss for the lonely, no touch for the ugly… but for you, I'd gladly give my heart.''_

''Misaki! Bring my cup will you?!'' Usagi yelled as loud as he could from the upstairs. He was writing the new chapter for his BL novel once again but that request didn't make his lover any happier.

Misaki felt like screaming. There were so many things to do and the time was running through his fingers.

''SURE! ONCE I GET SOME TIME OFF FROM THE KITCHEN!'' The boy merely screamed by the vexation. He had cooked so many dishes already but the rice was not getting any better and the spicy sauce with extra meat was still unprepared. Misaki sighed in fatigue; this was not going as smoothly as he had thought.

Suddenly a strong pair of hands squeezed him from behind and made the boy startle. Before he could object, the bear-like man used this change to kiss the squirming boy.

''Misaki… relax a bit, will you? They are just my familiars from both job and school. You don't _need _to use so much effort for_ them_….'' That tone made Misaki flinch. Usagi was obviously jealous but no matter how Misaki tried to shut it off from his mind; it made him incredibly happy.

Misaki only furrowed and pushed the smiling male off him and hurried to put off the stove. He turned and stuck out his tongue.

''Yeah? Will the great Usagi-sama be jealous if I put effort for _their _dinner? How childish of you…'' Misaki said and grinned wickedly which only made Usagi giggle and once again he caught his lover into his warm embrace and he blew into Misaki's sensitive ear to tease the boy which made the younger gasp immediately.

''_Yes, I will.'' _Usagi murmured and kissed Misaki's neck.

Before the man had a change to do any more the boy quickly escaped from his grip, face as red as a tomato.

''Excuse me, but I have a DINNER to make!'' The boy pouted and turned back to the stove. Usagi merely laughed and moved back to take his coffee. He was really looking forward for the upcoming night.

The man giggled evilly while walking back to his room.

''_Oh, this will be so much fun…'' _The man thought while sitting back to his chair. The cunning man had planned couple of _entertaining games _for his guests and he couldn't wait to get to _play _with them.

Meanwhile at the train station Masamune Takano was waiting for his lover. The man was sitting on a bench and yawning. He had had a horrible day but he was still excited to see his old friend.

''…_And since he's coming too… it'll be really nice.'' _The man thought and wiped the lema off from his eyes. Takano was always eager to see his lover but this night was special and it excited him greatly.

He had been talking on the phone with Akihito and together they had planned some nice _entertainment _for them and for their lovers. He just couldn't wait for it!

''Takano-san! Wake up or are you going to sleep the night here?!'' An angry voice woke him up from his dreaming. Takano lifted his face up to meet his subordinate's angry glare but it had certain softness in it.

Ritsu looked really fascinating in his new-looking clothes and his blonde hair was cutely messy.

Ritsu was wearing a normal black jacket with a white blouse under it. He had dark blue tie around his neck which looked really good with his deep blue jeans. They were really just regular clothes but everything Ritsu wore looked good for the older male.

The man looked so beautiful and cute it made Takano's heart beat really _fast. _It made him want to do dirty things to his lover… he couldn't resist the temptation; it was too overwhelming.

The man smiled and suddenly caught his lover's woolly scarf and pulled him into a kiss.

''WAH, WHAT ARE YOU-''

''Don't be so noisy. The people might misunderstand.'' Takano silenced him with his hand and chuckled. He loved teasing Ritsu and sometimes he just couldn't help but do it because he only wanted to see this cute sight of his lover.

Before he could object, Takano pulled him into another kiss. Luckily the whole station was empty since it was getting late so the both of them could have their sweet time.

The raven haired male forced his tongue inside Ritsu's mouth and started to touch every place he could before wrapping his tongue around Ritsu's own.

The blonde male felt his resistance disappear in an instant. His feet started to tremble, weak to the pleasure he was getting. Takano used this opportunity to pull Ritsu over him so that the boy was basically sitting on his lap. He started to touch his neck, his tense shoulders, gently rubbing on them and when he reached Ritsu's ass with his hands, the younger one finally moaned.

''Let… let go. I can't…'' Ritsu gasped as Takano's fingers rubbed that sweet spot on him and made circling moves around his entrance. Takano smirked at his trembling lover and bend up to kiss him slightly.

''_I'll take good care of you after the party…'' _The cunning man whispered and pulled the both of them up.

Ritsu shivered and tried to get away from Takano's grip but he couldn't. When the taller male bended down to continue their little game, he heard the train coming. Takano withdrew from the breathless Ritsu who fixed his clothes and shot an angry glare at the man.

Once they stepped in the train, the blonde male hurried to his seat.

Ritsu was already shiny red from blushing as they finally got to sit down. Luckily the train wasn't filled and they had a couple minutes to calm down and relax.

The young editor thought about his day and tried his best not to look tired. The whole day had been a mess…Ritsu had tried to do his work properly but his mind had been distracted by a certain employee.

''_Damn! Why can't I stop thinking about him? We just met this day! …What if Takano-san knew? Wait! Why do I even care!?'' _ Ritsu tried to keep his stress away from his mind but it was really annoying him.

''What is wrong? You're furrowing.'' Takano asked and slightly touched his cheek.

''_It's warm…'' _The man thought before his hand was slapped off by the younger male.

''I-it's nothing! I was just thinking about the work…'' Ritsu said and avoided looking at his eyes; what if Takano-san figured out his confused feelings?! He wouldn't be able to bear it…

Takano sighed. Something was really distracting his lover and he knew he wouldn't be able to help him. Still he felt like he had to say something and try to comfort the confused boy.

''Okay… just don't stress yourself up too much. You're doing fine.'' The man said and patted Ritsu's silky hair.

Ritsu hid his face into his scarf and mumbled small thanks. Takano was always capable of making him feel a bit better even if he really didn't know the matter… It only made Ritsu even more conscious about his own feelings towards the man.

The train went on smoothly and the two of them kept once again silent. They had been trying to think something to talk about but nothing came on their minds. Actually the both of them had so much to say, but they never got to say them loud.

''_It's annoying…but just by sitting beside him makes me so nervous…'' _Ritsu thought and closed his eyes. He just didn't want the older male to notice how fast his heart was beating.

Slowly he felt Takano grabbing his hand and squeezing it so hard it hurt him. Ritsu shivered by the lovely sensation but he didn't pull his hand away.

''_I hope we'll be there on time!''_

Misaki was sitting on the floor and whining. He had many jackets and pants in front of him but he couldn't choose what to wear.

''Waah! The guests will be here soon and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!'' The boy screamed and hit his head on the floor couple of times. He sounded like a girl, but the boy was really exhausted and stressed about the upcoming party.

''It doesn't matter anymore. Father, mother, nii-chan…I shall die soon anyway because I'm not capable of choosing my clothes to wear…'' Misaki cried and almost drowned into his own tears.

''Honestly now…'' Usagi sighed and lifted the small boy up and squeezed him with passion. ''Let me decide for you so it won't such a nightmare.'' The man laughed. He was really happy that Misaki was so worked up to look good but he was still a bit jealous for the boy to work so hard for his friends.

Surprisingly his lover didn't utter a word of complain but he looked rather pleased for the solution.

In the end Misaki ended up looking rather handsome in his black jacket, decorated with red buttons and stripes.  
He was also wearing a nice red black shirt and black checkered trousers. Misaki looked at his reflection from the mirror and admitted that Usagi had a great sense of fashion.

''Um… thanks.'' Misaki said embarrassed and turned to face his lover, who was already wearing his usual black suit with his collar a bit more open than usually. Usagi smiled gorgeously and approached his lover by catching him into his warm embrace.

''You're beautiful…'' He whispered and inhaled the scent of his lover and when Misaki didn't complain, he kissed him sweetly and long.

''So… cute.'' Usagi said as he parted and looked at Misaki's red face. The boy looked so adorable in his adorable clothes but he still looked so young and small in them that made Usagi's heart beat hard.

Misaki's eyes widened when Usagi kissed his neck and moved to nibble his ear.

''H-hey! We can't! AH! The guests…'' Misaki whined when Usagi's hands started to roam around his clothed skin.

''I know… but just a bit is okay…'' Usagi murmured and lowered his hands to touch Misaki's aching crotch. Misaki gasped all breathless when his hands started to rub him through his clothing.

''Nhh… B-baka… Ahh… U-usagi…'' Misaki managed to say while he tried to hold his voice in, but it was getting so hard for him when he felt himself getting so aroused by the touch of his skilled lover.

When Usagi felt Misaki's restrain vanishing, he took a hold of his chin and started kissing him. The both of them drowned into the passionate, yet somehow rough kisses and didn't notice how the time flew.

Usagi pushed his small lover into the wall and hugged him.

**''I love you…''** Usagi whispered sweetly and made Misaki flinch. Misaki knew that already. Of course he knew for the man had said to him billions of times by now…but still it always made his heart skip a beat.

The boy wanted to say it too but it was still hard for him. He showed his feelings by intertwining his trembling hands around the bear-like man and hugged him tightly, softly trembling in his arms.

Suddenly the man leaned closer ready for the round two when the doorbell rang twice. The both of them startled and pulled away.

''THEY'RE **HERE**!'' Misaki screamed in panic but Usagi only laughed. It was a perfect timing! Misaki was already jumping up and down but he looked pretty interested. Quickly Usagi walked to the door and opened it.

The first expression was shocking but also hilarious.

Ritsu felt his jaw drop as he saw the young brunette. _''WHY IS HE HERE?!'' _That was everything the blonde male could think while eyeing the smaller male who was also reacting pretty similar.

Misaki froze the moment he saw the man he had just met this morning. His eyes widened but he managed to keep his mouth closed. He couldn't believe that Ritsu-kun would be one of their guests! He was completely shocked.

Usagi felt like laughing because the whole situation looked so funny and he could tell the first time he laid his eyes on his ex-editor that he and Misaki had met before which made the whole situation even more interesting.

Takano felt a mix of excitement and jealously when he noticed how his lover reacted when he saw the other, rather cute, editor who also looked pretty shocked.

''_Who is he? Why does he look so surprised to meet Onodera? Do they know each other? How? Where did they meet?'' _The man tried to shake his jealously off from his mind but it was really hard.

Next Usagi broke the silence by greeting them both.

''It certainly has been so long… Onodera-san, Masamune… Please come inside.'' Usagi said still smiling really wide and he merely pulled the two of them inside the house, closing the door behind them.

Misaki was feeling really shy and he was eyeing the blonde male from the corner of his eyes and he was keeping his head down. He also noticed the black haired, really handsome man, who had come along with Onodera, and the man was looking at him somehow really strictly.

''_Is… is he glaring at me? I have this feeling he doesn't like me a bit!'' _Misaki thought and felt his sweat drop. The man looked really dangerous and threatening.

He startled when he suddenly felt Usagi's cold hand on his shoulder.

''Now, don't be rude and introduce yourself to our guests.'' Usagi said and smiled wickedly; he was clearly enjoying the whole situation.

Misaki swallowed and looked down; he felt like getting buried alive by his embarrassment.

''M-my name's Takahashi Misaki, I am the younger brother of Usag-_Usami_-sensei's best friend and currently living at his place… pleased to meet you.'' He muttered. Oh gosh, how awkward the whole situation felt! Misaki felt how his small body trembled all over and he was slightly blushing.

Takano eyed the young male and glanced at Ritsu who had frozen on his place. He didn't like the way his lover reacted around this small boy, but somehow Takano found the boy really adorable and he knew he had to be really close to Akihito, so he was able to push his envy away from his mind.

The black haired male managed to smile and he held out his hand while stepping closer to the brunette.

''I am Masamune Takano, Akihito's old friend and the editor-in-chief at the Emerald department. It's really nice to meet you, Takahashi-kun.'' There was a certain tone in Takano's voice but his hand was nicely warm when Misaki shook it.

Ritsu's hand was slightly shaking when he stepped forward to shake hands with Misaki. It was the second time their eyes met and for a moment everything seemed to stop.

''_He… looks really nice.'' _Ritsu found himself thinking but somehow he didn't mind.

Ritsu smiled gorgeously at the cute boy who felt his heart throb painfully.

''And I am Onodera Ritsu, Takano's subordinate and I used to be Usami-sensei's editor. It's a pleasure to meet you…'' Ritsu's words were really comforting and husky and both of them smiled at each other.

They couldn't be more obvious. They were _completely _interested in each other.

Takano glanced at Usagi who winked at him and grinned. The black haired male felt small shivers run down his spine; the other had surely planned something nasty for this night.

''Well then… shall we go to the living room and sit down?'' Usagi said and Takano laughed.

''Damn, you sound so formal nowadays!'' The both of them turned around and started to head to the living room leaving the two males alone on the corridor.

It was an awkward silence that remained between them as the both of them shyly eyed each other. Eventually Ritsu decided to end the silence.

''l…didn't honestly think we would meet like this..._Misaki-san._'' The blonde male called Misaki by his name softly and lovingly it made Misaki's heart skip a beat.

The cute boy managed to smile brightly.

''Me either! But it's not like I didn't _want _to see you…_Ritsu-kun_.'' That made Ritsu smile. The boy was obviously really honest and cute. That made his heart beat a bit faster than usually.

This night was going to be _so interesting._

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Rain: I LOVE THIS TOPIC! I LOVE SEKAIICIHI AND JUNJOU! **

**sorry that i am such a lazy writer but please be patient! The next chapter will start the whole thingie completely ;) and please tell me your thoughts about this fic! I know it might be a bit disturbing but i really love them! **

**Sorry about the possible mistakes and my poor english but i really hope you liked it, even a bit! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! and thanks for reading! See you again!  
**


	3. Enticing Game

**Rain: HI GUYS! I hate to say this... THAT GOTTA LOVE USAGI-SAN!  
**

**HEHEEHEHEE XDDD  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi(boyxboy) And thaaat't it dudes ;) no likey, leave this page immediately!  
**

**OTHERS ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Part 3: Enticing Game **

''_I waited and waited, and finally when I had you in my arms, you cunningly fled and called me to chase after you…''_

After chatting a bit together, Misaki and Ritsu decided to go after the two older men who were already talking loudly in the other room.

They followed them to the living room where everything was ready for their late dinner.

Misaki had prepared such a wonderful food and he had also decorated the whole living room pretty nicely. The atmosphere was exciting and once they raised their cups and had their first sips, they knew it was going to be a very fun night.

''Oh my… Takahashi-kun, I have to say that you're really good at cooking. I know I am not a chef but I know a bit about food, and I love this beef.'' Takano was much nicer for the boy now that he knew the boy was no threat for them. He had actually taken a liking for the cute boy which made Usagi furrow a bit but of course he didn't show it.

''Yes. I also love your food, Misaki-kun!'' Ritsu said and smiled at the boy who was now blushing.

''Yup! Since this idiot here cannot even cook proper rice.'' Takano laughed and made Ritsu glare angrily at him. Ritsu didn't like the way Takano was speaking to Misaki nor did he like the way to man spoke of _him! _He was completely capable of cooking… he'd just need some practice!

''Now, now, Masamune. I know Onodera-san is really capable worker and always really exact… he has all the qualifications a good editor needs…'' Usagi said and sipped his wine. This made Ritsu blush and bite his tongue as he hurried to answer:

''T-thank you, U-usami-sensei! I am really happy to hear that my work pleases you!'' Ritsu was really _nervous. _He had always admired Usagi and he was showing his feeling pretty clearly, Misaki and Takano looked at each other and hid their jealously. It was all very confusing for them all…

Usagi was smiling all the time but he was certainly hiding his true aims. Misaki was the only one who had noticed the difference in the man's behavior. The boy couldn't help but wonder what the man had planned for them.

''Well, then! Let's move to the dessert, shall we?'' Usagi said and when everyone agreed, Misaki stood up to get the dessert which was vanilla ice cream with chocolate and strawberries.

''My stomach's gonna die tomorrow.'' Takano laughed and everyone burst out laughing. They were really having fun together… _but for how long?_

The night went on rather smoothly, and after they had eaten till they felt stuffed, Usagi suggested that they should move to sit down and have a couple of drinks.

Ritsu, the one with the bad drunk head, was already feeling totally tipsy.

His face was all red and Misaki had to help him a bit when they sat down on the soft carpet. It was nicely warm and comforting while they sat on the floor, resting their backs on the sofa behind them. It was really relaxing.

''So, I was thinking we'd play a bit…''Usagi started and threw a threatening glance at Misaki who was sitting beside Ritsu who was already looking drunk. The moment he heard a word 'game' his eyes shot open and his face seemed to glow in enthusiasm.

''GAME!? What kind of game?!'' He asked and almost fell to his face. Takano laughed at the sight and asked Misaki if he wanted to change seats so that he didn't need to take care of his hopeless subordinate.

''Oh, it's fine. I'll-''

''I think it's better for Misaki to help Onodera-san. He's really _capable _of taking _care _of people!'' Usagi suddenly said. Takano didn't see anything suspicious in his words so he let it be even if did bother him a bit.

''_It would be nice to hold him close when he's that drunk…'' _The raven haired thought but let it be after getting interested in their game.

''So, about the game… I was thinking about _Spin the bottle. _It's classical but I wanted to _change_ it a little.'' His eyes glowed evilly before he continued.

''You can ask only _one _truth, and after that it must be a _dare. Plus _after _every _task, you must drink one sip of your liquor to make sure everyone's staying awake and having fun. Got it?'' He asked and looked at the people around him.

Takano grinned and nodded. He loved this game! It was one of his favorites. He looked at the two small males beside him and chuckled. _''Oh, they're going to suffer tonight!'' _

Usagi looked pleased by his friend's reaction. He knew exactly what Takano was thinking and it was going to make all much easier.

Misaki shivered beside the enthusiastic Ritsu; he knew that playing _games _with Usagi-san would never be _any good._

''Then, I suggest we start the game!*' Usagi said and gave his most effective smile which made Misaki blush by the sight of the gorgeous man.

''Yeah, Lets!'' Takano agreed and smiling he took the empty wine bottle and toyed with it for a while before he placed it to the floor.

''Hey, move a bit away from him, so we'll know for sure if it's Onodera.'' Takano said and smiled at Misaki who trembled by the intense smile. It didn't mean any good for his drunken friend who was smiling and wavering from being enthusiastic to sleepy-head.

''I'm fine! Totally fine!'' Ritsu informed and laughed. Misaki didn't feel any better but he had no choices but to move away.

''Then, I'll start!'' The raven haired man said and spun the empty wine bottle.

Everyone was holding their breaths, even Ritsu sobered up to look at the bottle. The bottle seemed to spin so damn slowly it seemed to spin endlessly, but then it stopped and made Takano grin like a maniac.

_It had stopped pointing at Misaki._

The brunette stared at the bottle, not really understanding or believing the first one had gone to him. Then he swallowed and lifted his face up to look at the bigger man who was now smirking at the cute boy who flushed deep red.

''Well, then… _Takahashi-san. _Truth or dare?'' Takano asked and thought about the things inside his head; he was already planning things for the boy.

Misaki trembled and looked at the man. Suddenly the handsome, polite and kind man had suddenly gotten new colors to his face. Maybe it was the wine, but his eyes looked _really _dangerous. Ritsu and Usagi looked at the boy and waited, also really excited to see what would happen.

''I… I take the truth for the first task.'' Misaki said and swallowed again.

Takano's grin widened as he eyes the cutie in front of him who was now holding his blush and trying to hide his anxiousness. The raven haired glanced at Usagi who nodded and smiled at him.

''Hmm… then. I think I start with the easy ones and since I am REALLY curious about you, Takashi-kun… I'd like to know _about your relationship with Akihiko.'' _

That one was **so expected.**

Misaki could feel his body freeze in shock and his mouth fell open. Misaki stared at Takano then he turned to look at Usagi who was still smiling yet he looked rather pleased by the question. He loved to see his loved one confused.

''Eh? EEH?'' The boy blushed red and let out a surprised voice.

Takano smirked at his cute reaction and chuckled.

''What? It's just an innocent question, Takahashi-kun. I am really sure Akihito doesn't mind if you answer.'' Takano said and sipped his drink.

Usagi smiled wickedly and gave a nod. ''I don't mind if you tell him...''

They were so _harassing _him!

Misaki felt like screaming. Even Ritsu had sobered up (for a moment) to hear his answer.

It was embarrassing, but he knew there was no other way out of the situation.

''_We…we are dating…'' _

His words were really quiet but loud enough for them all to hear him. The reaction was also really expected. Takano only flinched a bit and smiled even more brightly, showing his white teeth. He resembled a tiger that was about to devour his prey...

Ritsu swallowed his liqueur too quickly and coughed loudly.

''WHAT!?'' The drunken boy screamed and got everyone's attention which made him blush.

Usagi laughed. ''Is it that shocking, Onodera-kun? Is it unbearable to understand that we're dating?'' He grinned when the smaller one blushed even deeper.

''N-no. I didn't mean it that way… but… it's not like I realized that.'' Ritsu muttered and sipped his drink.

Misaki was feeling anxious. He didn't like the way the raven haired man was looking at him. It was as if the man saw him in a different light now.

''_Will he mock me? Does he think of me as a disgusting vermin now?'' _The boy thought and looked rather troubled.

Takano sensed the boy's uneasiness, so he took a pity on the smaller one and smiled.

''It is okay, Takahashi-kun. It's not _that irrelevant _nowadays for two men to date each other..._Right, _Onodera?'' Takano said and glanced at his drunken lover.

This time it was Ritsu's turn to turn into a tomato. The boy snarled and let out funny voices but he couldn't say anything against the man. _''H-how dare he say that…?!'' _Ritsu thought and took a huge sip on his drink.

After the things settled down, it was Misaki's turn to spin. The boy felt a bit ravenous for revenge so he was really keen to play now. He also had to take one sip from his liquor so the alcohol was really starting to get him.

''T-then! I spin.'' He said and spun the bottle.

This time it didn't wasn't that shocking.

''_Yess!'' _Misaki screamed inside his head.

It had landed on Usagi who continued smiling even though he felt his heart skip a beat. Misaki was cheering and the others looked rather troubled; this would surely be interesting but as they say, _revenge is sweet._

''Usagi-san! Truth or Dare!?'' Misaki shouted and pointed childishly his finger at the smiling man.

''_Oh… he's challenging me.'' _Usagi thought and smiled even wider. (Oh, his cheeks must be suffering from all that smiling XD) The tipsy boy would surely make him do something embarrassing if he chose the dare but Usagi loved challenges and this was the quicker way to make the game interesting.

''Okay then, I shall take my first Dare.'' The man said.

Misaki was now laughing his ass off. Oh, he would make his lover _suffer! _He would invent the perfect plan to make Usagi look stupid. What should he do? What should he do..?

He looked at the players around him and his eyes got locked on Takano. The boy eyed him and then looked at Usagi and then the boy grinned evilly. This was _perfect!_

''Usagi-san… Your first dare is to ask Takano-san **to marry you. **You must go down on your knees, beg him to marry you and then when he accepts, you have to kiss him!And please act in such a way that I and Ritsu-kun will be convinced.''

At this point Ritsu cracked. The brunette was laughing his ass off and rolling on the floor. Yes! He wanted to see that so badly!

Takano had frozen on his place, the unlighted cigarette in his hand, unbelieving look on his face. Misaki was grinning like he had just made the best dare ever and Usagi… well, now his face was _maniac. _His eyes were small but yet they were shining dangerously.

''Hoo… interesting. I'll do it!'' The man said and turned to look at Takano who flinched.

Ritsu was still laughing when Usagi stood up and started to walk towards his old friend who was now looking rather unpleased. Usagi looked at him and smiled while standing in right in front of him.

''Masamune, please stand up.'' It was a clear order. Usagi was pissed but he would do what he was told.

''Are you really doing it?'' The smaller male asked as he stood up and looked at his friend with such a puzzling look.

Usagi just grinned and glanced at Misaki and Ritsu who were now quietly watching them, hearts beating so fast it almost felt unbearable. It was really **exciting.**

Then the silver haired male suddenly knelt down in front of the raven haired man and took a hold of his hand. His eyes were shining and suddenly the atmosphere changed dramatically. Even the lights seemed to be on the two of them. Akihito didn't say anything; he just stared and made Takano feel really _uncomfortable. _

''_**I love you, Masamune. I have ever loved anyone like I have you. I have ever cherished anyone but you and in my heart I treasure more than anything. I want you to marry me, and live with me forever.''**_

And his kissed the palm of Takano's hand to finish his sentence and before he got any answer, he stood up and **kissed **the smaller male.

''Nnn…''

That was when Takano blushed _really _deeply.

''_**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!''' **_

It sounded something like that. The noise was coming from the two males who were now laughing their asses off. Ritsu was on his fours, laughing so much he couldn't take it anymore. Takano's face had been so hilarious when Usagi kissed him! Ritsu had never seen him blush and now he was cracking just of the thought of it.

''T-takano-san's blushing! HOW CUTE IS THAT!?'' The drunken boy screamed and laughed.

Misaki was no better at all: he was standing but it looked like he was about to fall anytime. That moment had been the best of his whole life. He had always wanted to make Usagi do something which would really irritate the man. His seriousness had been just a mask and Misaki could tell how close it had been for the man to explode.

''…You looked like you had just swallowed an onion…'' He kept saying while he laughed.

Usagi sat down and hid his sulking really badly. He lighted up a cigarette and took a huge sip of his drink. Takano was still standing, trying to understand what had just happened. He looked at his lover who was now sitting and smirking like an idiot. Takano felt his face heating up by both anger and embarrassment.

''_I will have my REVENGE!'' _The man thought and sat down.

Misaki wiped the tears of joy off his eyes and he smiled at Usagi who also smiled though it looked really painful.

''Well then… I'll continue.'' The man said and spun the bottle. He wanted to get to the next task as quick as he could-soon was the time to reveal his **real plan**.

Next the bottle stopped on Takano who furrowed a little by the worry but he didn't want to be any worse than his friend so he also chose a dare.

Usagi giggled like a girl at this point: he really loved this game since everything was always working the way he wanted.

''_Your dare is to kiss Onodera-san!''_

The game had suddenly taken a weird turn and when Takano caught the resisting male and forcibly kissed him, Misaki started to imagine dirty thoughts as the alcohol was slowly starting to get him.

''I **promise **to punch you next time you do that!'' Ritsu whined his face red and shiny. The blushing man sat down and took the bottle and spun it so quickly it almost hit the TV-table beside them.

The bottle landed on Usagi who smiled politely at the cute boy.

''It's my truth I think.'' Usagi said and eyed the drunken boy. Ritsu was getting really drunk and he looked rather adorable yet Usagi doubted if the boy could hold out much longer.

Ritsu blushed as an idea hit his head, he also glanced at Misaki but he decided to ask the thing anyway.

''W-what is _the dirtiest thing_ you have d-done with Misaki-kun?''

Misaki felt like screaming. _''WHYYY?'' _He looked at the drunken male beside him and looked like he could cry.

This time Usagi laughed out really _loudly. _He was surprised by the innocent yet so dirty question but he also loved these kinds of questions and it would also make Misaki look embarrassed. (he's so cute!)

''Hmm… That's a difficult one. If I recall we have done it in various places, but we have ever _used _anything dirty in our little _games, _right, Misaki?'' Usagi teased the other one who looked like he could punch the other.

''Okay, then… Tell me something specific!'' Ritsu said and actually asked two questions but Usagi hurried to answer because this one was something he wanted to answer

''I think the most specific and the funniest thing that has happened in our relationship was the time when I was actually _attacked _by Misaki.''

Misaki felt like he could die on the spot. It was so embarrassing yet more was coming.

''I mean, it was really shocking when he suddenly pushed me down on the floor but he was so cute when he couldn't bring himself to touch me properly.'' Usagi finished.

Ritsu's eyes were shining brightly and Takano looked rather amused and he liked the look on Misaki's face; the boy was really cute. Misaki felt like dying. It had been a special day for him! It had been Usagi's birthday and he had tried so much to please the other. The memory was still disturbing him anyway…

Misaki sighed and sipped his drink. ''Continue the game… I want my revenge soon.'' The boy said and sulked.

While Ritsu apologized the angered boy, Usagi grabbed the empty bottle and spun it.

''_I think it's time to change the road of this game a bit more dramatically…'' _Akihito thought as the bottle spun.

The man smiled sweetly as the bottle stopped and pointed at Misaki. Misaki's jaw dropped as he eyed the bottle like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The boy started to rampage.

''WHAT!? THIS IS NOT POSS-''

''**Misaki.'' **

That was the only thing the boy heard before he was roughly kissed by the man. Misaki's eyes opened wide open by the shock and all he could see was Ritsu's and Takano's faces behind Usagi's back; both were looking really interested yet shocked. It was twice as embarrassing as normally yet the brunette was frozen by the shock.

Usagi backed away and looked at the silenced boy.

''Now, let's return to your **Dare. **You're not allowed to take any more thrust.'' The man said and grinned, eyed shining really evilly. Misaki couldn't believe it! This was not **happening! **No way! And it was a dare! The man would surely make him do something really nasty!

The boy looked at the man, eyes pleading him like a lost puppy. Usagi was enjoying the every minute of his suffering. Things were getting a bit interesting.

Takano was also grinning; he knew that now would happen something really _dirty _and so did Ritsu. The boy had been **kinda **safe for now but somehow… he started to feel really threatened. Quickly he drank his liquor and stood up.

''I'm going to the bathroom!'' The boy suddenly informed and got everyone's attention. Misaki saw this as a chance and also stood up.

''M-me too! Then, let's take a _small _break!'' He said and grabbed Ritsu's hand and suddenly the two of the disappeared into the dark passage leaving the two males alone in the living room.

Usagi stared after them and Takano looked rather _disappointed._

''Damn…'' The man sighed and took a sip of his liquor; he had really wanted to see what would have happened. He startled when he saw Usagi smiling.

''What is it?'' Takano asked and swallowed. He knew that the man had planned something and now his imagination was also running quickly.

Usagi grinned; this was perfect! Now he could tell about his plan to his friend so that Misaki and Ritsu wouldn't hear.

He moved closer to Takano and smiled.

''Let's _plan _the loveliest dare for the two of them before they return.''

Meanwhile Misaki was standing outside the bathroom and waiting for the other. The corridor was really dark and so cold it made him shiver. He was really worried about the game and even considered things such as going to sleep early but he knew he couldn't be so rude.

''_Damn… But I can tell something bad is going to happen soon if I don't stop this…'' _Misaki thought worriedly and bit his finger.

Suddenly the door opened and Ritsu peeked out, his hair really messy and cheeks red as a strawberry.

''Misaki-san, aren't you cold there alone? Wanna come in?'' The drunken boy asked and smiled gorgeously at the other male. Only seeing Ritsu smile made Misaki's heart beat fast and his hand trembling, he took a hold of the door and opened it and quickly slipped in.

The bathroom was indeed warm. The floor felt nice under his feet. He looked around nervously as Ritsu closed the door and locked it. Misaki leaned on the sink and watched as the other moved closer. He didn't really know what to think but he was really interested to see what would happen.

His heart was beating painfully as Ritsu walked beside him and studied his face. The brunette startled when Ritsu's soft hand was suddenly on his hair, ruffling it, touching him.

''You know… I just wanna get to know you better. You interest me a lot.'' Ritsu said, finding some new confidence in himself.

He was drunk, so he was feeling so much and just having the other beside him and made him confused yet so excited. His hand was slightly caressing Misaki's silky hair and he was surprised so see the other close his eyes and lean to his touch.

Misaki was completely relaxed, he just wanted to feel more of the man, to know him and see him. It made him feel really safe. He smiled at the surprised boy and moved his hand to touch Ritsu's chest.

''Yeah. I know exactly how you feel…'' The brunette said and closed his eyes once again to feel something touch his lips.

The kiss was light and passionate yet it lasted really long. Ritsu's shyness was gone and suddenly the man felt a great desire to hold the smaller one but he knew he couldn't. It saddened him so when he realized that and yet he kept kissing the other. He just wanted to enjoy this moment as long as it could last.

''Hey! Come out already! Let the other people in too!'' A hard kick on the door startled the both of them and made them part.

Misaki was all breathless and his heart was causing him dizziness. He stared at the other male who also had a shocked look on his face. Ritsu glanced at him quickly before he rushed to the door.

''_Shit! I forgot him totally!'' _Ritsu thought and hurried to open the door.

Takano looked so _pissed. _His eyes were now cold as ice and his expression was telling them to fuck-off. Misaki trembled as he staggered past the furious man and hurried back to the living room.

The poor boy had frozen on his place and couldn't move. Ritsu flinched as the raven haired male leaned close, right in front of his very eyes till their noses touched.

''I'll _punish_ you later…'' And with those words he went in and slammed the door shut behind him.

Ritsu shivered all over; he felt suddenly really bad and guilty… he **loved **Takano, but Misaki had caught his interest. Ritsu wasn't usually interested in other persons and now that it had happened, he was acting purely by his instincts.

He was still trembling as he entered the living room where Misaki was already sitting on his place, really confused and nervous look on his face. Usagi had also mysteriously disappeared, so that they were alone together: **again.**

Ritsu sat down and filled his empty glass and sighed. Misaki looked at his face and tried to figure out what was troubling the other. Ritsu noticed the other's uneasiness and smiled at the other.

'''You know… I rarely get interested in people…'' Ritsu started and sipped his drink.

Misaki understood him right away. They were both in love with their beloved ones but now they had crossed something new and unfamiliar which made them both confused yet sinfully excited. Something made them want to know more of the other…

Ritsu flinched as Misaki's warm hand touched his shoulder. The smaller one smiled gently and caressed his skin. Misaki wasn't sure if it was just alcohol kicking in but he really wanted to touch the other.

''It is okay. I understand.'' He said and smiled shyly. Ritsu also smiled and he was about to say something, when abruptly Takano and Usagi returned back together.

They didn't look as suspicious as they had thought and they told that they had gone outside, to the terrace, for a smoke. When they sat down the pressuring atmosphere returned when Misaki remembered that it was his turn.

''Shall we continue then?'' Usagi asked and also filled his glass. The boy nodded and waited for his judgment, heart racing inside his chest really quickly.

Now the two of the men were **grinning, **and that didn't mean any good.

''_Misaki… your task is to __**make an enacted sex scene **__with Onodera-san… right in front of us.''_

That was when Misaki's jaw dropped completely off from its real place. He glanced at Usagi, then Takano and finally Ritsu who was completely red and looked _really _shocked.

''What the HELL?!'' They screamed together.

**This was so ****not**** happening to them!**

**-To be continued-  
**

* * *

**Rain: One word... F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!  
**

**It was such a looong chapter because I trid to fit everything in and I wanted to make some tasks before the game would end. i love this pairing so muuchh!  
**

**and huge THANKS for the reviews! I love you guys so much! Anyway, i enjoyed writing this chapter so much I just couldn't stop! I hope it's not too forced and sorry for the possible mistakes again(I NEED A BETA-READER!)**

**AND I am curious to know your opinions, so please tell me...  
**

**Which of these things YOU would like to happen the most?  
**

**a)a foursome  
**

**b)only some small teasing and playing more  
**

**c)RitsuxMisaki yaoi scene  
**

**d)ukes have their semes and a smexy ending  
**

**e)something else(?)  
**

**Please tell me or else I'll just write anything that comes to my mind and I promise you.. it'll be nasty ;) **

**Oh anyway, (before I get too excited)THANKS FOR READING!  
**


	4. Sinful Acting

**Warnings: YAOIIII! (BOYXBOY) no likey, leave this page^^  
**

**Rain: AWWW FINALLY! a little ritsuxmisaki acting ;) hope u like it!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Part 4: Sinful Acting**

''_Even if it was embarrassing… I was already too eager to get trapped inside that warm bubble of pleasure…''_

Misaki looked at them doubting, his eyes unbelieving and wondering. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard. There was just no way that they were telling him to do that. It was… it was just too much!

''_Misaki… your task is to __**make an enacted sex scene **__with Onodera-san… right in front of us.''_

''An… An enacted sex scene?!'' The boy screamed at them, his body shivering. Ritsu had also frozen. He also couldn't believe his ears, but yet, _somehow, _it was really** tempting**.

The young employee eyed the blushing boy beside him who also looked at him, a whole different look on his face. It was something which shocked him yet he was able to read it like an opened book.

''**Excitement.''**

That was everything Misaki's face was revealing.

Ritsu swallowed and felt his sweat drop as his drunken mind started to imagine Misaki's lewd body, all hot and messy underneath him. He realized that he really _wanted _the other one and it made him a bit afraid of his own feelings but it was also making him feel good.  
Ritsu was not certain why but all his usual uneasiness and worry had disappeared. Maybe his material instincts were kicking in or something, but he was not certainly behaving as he usually was.

Even the fact that he would have to do it in front of Takano-san, who was not studying his face pretty closely, it didn't matter! The brunette admitted he had… well, feelings towards the man but this was something new! This was something he just simply wanted to try. It wasn't about love; it was just pure interest and want.

Misaki was actually really scared. He didn't want to do it, yet he wanted it so bad. He _needed _it! And now he had been given a permission to do it. Though it would all be acting, but still he would be able to make some physical contact with the other without any harmful feelings. The worst thing now was that they would have to do it _in front of _his **lover **and Takano. That was way too embarrassing… yet it was tempting him a lot.

Misaki gulped as he met Ritsu's eyes; the boy looked so eatable, like he would taste sweeter than any candy he had eaten, like he would feel so good and hot if he touched the older one's skin. Misaki could see how eager the handsome man was and Ritsu was surely showing his interest towards the embarrassed boy.

''**Want.''**

Takano laughed silently as he watched the two cute boys fight with their emotions, they were both so adorable yet the whole situation was greatly arousing. He was a bit jealous of Misaki, but he ignored his feelings; it would surely be so good and hot he didn't want to miss this rare chance.

He watched closely as Ritsu eyed the brunette with his eyes burning with desire; that made the raven haired man so aroused he felt as if he was melting on his spot. It was also a bit disturbing to see Ritsu's aggressive side… but Takano found it rather refreshing than shocking. Now he just wanted to see the two of them get naughty!

Usagi stayed also silent, enjoying the whole show, waiting for something to happen. He had already told about his plan to his old friend, and he was really pleased to find Takano as dirty-minded as he. He eyed his young lover who was trembling and begging with his eyes. It was so cute! Usagi knew Onodera-san and he trusted in him so much and he knew that the cute boy wouldn't be a threat to his relationship with Misaki. He also wanted to see Misaki doing something dirty with someone else than he and _practicing _lovemaking a little. He licked his lips and smiled.

Something _lecherous _would surely happen tonight!

''I won't do it.'' Misaki said stubbornly and stuck his tongue out.

He would ignore his needs and play hooky. Why should he do it? Usagi-san would surely make fun of him afterwards for the rest of his life and the whole idea was sickening! No! Even if he desperately wanted to feel the other boy up but still he hesitated. Even if it was only acting, keeping clothes on, only getting into the right positions, making sounds…

Deep within he knew that he really loved Akihito yet he was trying to make Misaki do such a thing! It angered him greatly… yet somehow, he didn't mind at all.

Ritsu was _really _disappointed and everyone could tell it by his expression. The boy was like a cute puppy, his ears down and eyes looking longingly at the other.

''Umm…Misaki-kun, I think we should do it. It is not fair after what they have done.'' He suggested and made Misaki look at him, eyes looking at him, desiring him but still rejecting.

''Sorry, Ritsu-san, but this is something personal and I…'' Misaki muttered and looked down.  
He was too embarrassed to explain. Behind their backs Usagi and Takano were chuckling like two mad dogs. It was really entertaining to watch them.

Ritsu made his decision inside his head since he didn't want to let this chance slip past and alcohol was really getting into him, encouraging him to do it. He_ wanted_ to do it.

''Misaki…''

''_Oh, damn with everything! I just wanna feel him!'' _He reached the boy with his hands and pulled him closer.

Closer, till their lips suddenly touched. Touched, got moist and suddenly parted to deepen the kiss.

''_Nnnn…''_

Misaki's eyes widened in pure shock as he felt something slip inside and when the heated up tongue wrapped around his own, he screamed.

''Ahn!''

Ritsu startled as the other let out such a cute voice yet he didn't pull away; he pushed in more. He felt the smaller one start struggling but instead of letting go, he tightened his grip around the boy and pulled him as close as he could. The excited man could feel himself brushing against Misaki's groin and this intimate movement was arousing them both.

Misaki kept struggling but he had to admit that Onodera was a great kisser! Though in reality the man had been shy and polite, the alcohol had brought the beast in him up and it was ready to devour him.

Even if Misaki felt his strength disappearing and himself getting swept away by the eager man in front of him, he could still feel the burning glances of the two silent man who sat and watched the show. It made him feel really uncomfortable.

Takano had frozen on his place. He couldn't believe Ritsu was acting so aggressively! It was shocking yet it was greatly arousing him. He felt his cheeks getting hot as he stared at the lewd acting in front of him. Even though he felt a small stir inside his chest, his lust overcame the supreme envy inside him and he focused on them forgetting everything else.

Usagi was also staring yet he wasn't smirking anymore. He was completely taken in by the sight of the two cutie-pies. And when he was really excited, he couldn't think about anything else. He was usually very jealous of his lover, but now, seeing him being kissed by someone else, by seeing him being touched by someone else, it made him greatly aroused. The small voices the both men made were so lecherous yet so adorable, like purring of a cat in heat. Akihito was slightly trembling yet he wanted more, he wanted to see more!

''Now, now… don't forget your **task! **Make it more real, more aggressive, and more arousing.'' Usagi said and forced the smirk back to his face like he was just laughing at them but the lust was dripping from his words.

The two of them stopped for a moment to stare at each other. Misaki was still really unsure but when he saw the fire inside Ritsu's eyes, he knew how much he wanted to other. He wanted him so much now it hurt! Ritsu eyed his new friend with such tenderness in his eyes. He just wanted to eat the other up, make him melt in his hands.

Gently he kissed Misaki's forehead to make the nervous boy feel a bit better; he didn't want to make him feel bad.

''Let's… let's do it me on top, K?'' the breathless brunette said and earned a lovable smile from the taller male.

Ritsu was okay with this position and he watched really excited as the other one climbed to sit on his lap.

Now they were completely facing each other and they could feel as their clothed groins screamed for attention.

**Now** it got embarrassing. They needed to do it now and it would surely be really difficult for them both. Misaki buried his face into Ritsu's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of the other. He just needed to do it.

''**Lust''**

''_Let's just… let's just do it…''_ Misaki whispered, voice trembling and his breath hot on Ritsu's skin.

_Slowly now, feel it till you gasp in both pleasure and pain… make it sweet and bitter. Make it good, make it hot._

And they moved. Their hips rocked together, rubbed and massaged. Both of them were already out of breath and even if the embarrassment was great, so was the pleasure. It was so immense! So dirty! Misaki had hid his face into Ritsu's neck but he couldn't surpass his emotions and lewd voices escaped from his mouth as he moved his hips steadily, making sure he hit the sweet spot every time he moved.

''_Ahh, ohh…'' _Misaki gasped and sought for Ritsu's lips and soon they were lost in their heated up kisses once again, drowning deeper into the sweet pleasure.

Ritsu had clung onto Misaki's hip, pushing him down with the same rhythm the boy moved. He was clenching his teeth together to silence his moans but even he had to let out some noises. It was too much for him already! Alcohol was helping a lot as his mind was lifted up to the higher level of pleasure.

''Misaki… _feels good…'' _He muttered breathlessly and licked Misaki's exposed throat, making the boy moan. The brunette shut his lips as tight as he could to prevent from moaning but it didn't help! Misaki was simply feeling too good…

''A-ahn….'' The boy accidentally let out such a cute voice and before he could close his mouth, Ritsu attacked his lips yet again, pushing his wet tongue inside his mouth, making really lewd voices as it danced inside Misaki's warm mouth.

Ritsu was in bliss. He enjoyed every moment of their a_cting. _He loved everything in the smaller boy that moment! His sweaty forehead, his blustered cheeks, his blanked eyes which looked at him with such a wanton glance, next the boy blushed and buried his face back to his throat.

''Ahh…'' Ritsu groaned as he felt something harden even more close to his crotch. Misaki was really horny… but so was he. He grabbed the boy's ass and _pushed _the boy even closer the time Misaki's hips pushed on him. The boy let out a loud moan and arched his back.

''_Nyaannn! N-not so hard!''_ Misaki said and blushed but when Ritsu laughed and kissed him, the cute boy softened up and continued their playing with such an enthusiasm.

Even if the both of them were getting more and more into their little game, something was bothering Ritsu's mind.

Inside his thoughts he was aware of the two other men sitting and staring at them while they were acting their sinful play. It actually aroused him more but all his attention was on the boy, rocking his hips on his own. Misaki was adorable! Misaki was so hot against him and both of them were so hard they could feel their erected cocks brushing against each other every time they moved.

The friction felt really awesome! It made him thrill and tremble yet he felt like he needed more! He wanted to touch the other for real! He wanted to see Misaki's face redden even more and make the boy _scream _in joy! Yet he didn't dare… he needed to resist the temptation.

He knew this was a rare chance for him and it surely would ever happen again. The though disturbed him but suddenly a voice interrupted them.

Suddenly the both of them shuddered as the orgasm crept closer and soon they felt getting closer to the climax. Misaki leaned on Ritsu with all his weight and trembled by the lovable feeling.

''I'm… Ahh… I'm C-coming.'' Misaki whispered and made Ritsu smile at the cute boy.

''It is okay, me too.'' He answered and they sped up. They were so close. They wanted to feel more! More! Nothing else mattered at the moment. Soon they would reach the thrilling climax together. When Ritsu's hungry mouth once again found Misaki's mouth and when he sealed them together, they both felt ecstatic.

''**So good!''**

'_What's this? You're surely feeling good… but you never asked whenever you should stop. Did the both of you really want this that much? Unbelievable.'' _

The both of them halted that instant.

Slowly they turned to look at the two beasts that had now stood up from their original places. That wasn't still the most **shocking thing. **Both Takano and Usagi-san were wearing _only _their boxers and they were standing _really _close of the two of the cute boys, looking down at them, eyed glimmering with pure lust.

Misaki and Ritsu were frozen on their places, staring right into the ravenous eyes which stared at them, wanting to devour the both of them.

They smiled and slowly approached them.

''_**It's no good that you two lovebirds have all the fun! Thus we shall punish you two!''**_

And by those words the needy beasts attacked their poor, sexually-frustrated lambs.

''**Ready to devour them.''**

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Rain: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I LOVE IT! I LOVE THIS PAIRING!  
**

**ahahahaha,I am really sorry folks, but I really have no time to write so much right now! You know, school and stuff BUT I WON  
'T GIVE UP! next time I promise u some sexy foursome ;) I wanted to make Ritsuxmisaki scene a lot longer but i really felt bad about being such a lazy writer so I gave it my best and finished it shortly! Please forgive me if there are mistakes or anything^^  
**

**HUGE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... wow, i never knew this would be so popular XDD I AM SO HAPPY! anyway, please be patient about the next chapter! I promise to publish it as fast as I can but I wanna write a long chapter with LOTS of yummy stuff ;)  
**

**So, thanks for reading and see you next time!  
**


	5. Author's note! About the last chapter!

**Author's note!**

Oh, I am sorry that I haven't been uploading! Because guess what I noticed just now?!

**IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER NEXT!**

I was like: ''noo! Already!?'' But indeed, I must end it now what a shame… but hey, I was thinking that if you have any wishes for the last chapter, **please tell them now!**

I will start writing today and probably finish it after couple of weeks. (I know I'm slow but I have school!) So thanks for following this story so far! It has been so nice to write this!

**SEE U SOON!**


	6. Lecherous Intimacy

**Rain: Cry and curse my dear readers! IT IS FINALLY HERE! OH MY GOD... i wanna die now, really! But indeed, this is a whole _damn chapter about fucking! _I mean, there is nothing more xD even I am shocked... but oh well... I LOVED WRITING IT! XD  
**

**Warnings: hardcore yaoi(boyxboy) IF you cannot handle any foursomes... i hope you'll love them after this one^^ that's all,  
**

**ENJOY IF YOU CAN!  
**

* * *

**Part 5: Lecherous Intimacy**

''_The greedy shall burn by the pleasure, but the lewd scream by the hotness… both sound so enticing I won't be able to choose one; I'll take them both.''_

Misaki and Ritsu were frozen on their places, staring right into the ravenous eyes which stared at them, wanting to devour the both of them.

They smiled and slowly approached them.

''_**It's no good that you two lovebirds have all the fun! Thus we shall punish you two!''**_

And by those words the needy beasts attacked their poor, sexually-frustrated lambs.

* * *

The first thing Misaki saw was Takano-san taking a hold of shocked Ritsu and lifting him up.

''N-no!'' Ritsu screamed but soon his mouth was filled by a hot tongue of his lover. It looked as if Takano was trying to swallow the other's tongue right up.

''But you're looking like you could burst anytime by now…'' The man said and laughed a little, letting his other hand wander over his lover's body.

''W-wait, Takano-sa-AHN!'' Ritsu screamed when something touched the huge bulge in his pants.

''Bad boy…'' Takano whispered and kissed the line of Ritsu's collarbone making the other shudder.

That Instant Misaki jumped up and tried to get away but he was no able to get away when someone easily grabbed his leg and _pushed _him down, next to the sofa.

''Now, now… where exactly do you _think _you're trying to go, _Misaki?'' _Usagi's breath was hot on his ear as the man whispered those words into his ear,

''Let go of m-mpmh!'' The boy's complains were muted by Usagi who felt such an urge to _eat _the smaller one up. He had been aroused for such a long time it felt as if he was exploding; he needed to touch Misaki, _right now!_

For a moment, the dime living room was filled with the slurping sounds, kissing sounds and small moans and groans. The all of them were already getting swept off by the lovable feeling. They were drowning… sweetly.

''E-enough already!'' Ritsu whined and tried to push the other away but Takano only smiled, his eyes glimmering.

''No… I want more… I wanna see more, feel more. I wanna know everything about you…'' Takano murmured while kissing his neck.

Ritsu blushed but he couldn't say a word of complain. The both of them halted for a moment to look at their hosts who were sitting just couple of meters away from them, still trapped within their hot kisses.

Misaki was completely helpless: he couldn't do a single thing against the other one who was eagerly kissing the breath out of him.

''Aaah! Nnn…S-stop…'' Misaki moaned when a cold hand started to wander around his shirt. Usagi had already stripped him almost completely and now the poor boy was left only with his black shirt and boxers. The silver haired man was not the most patient one and he was clearly showing his cute lover off to their guests who were curiously watching them.

''AH!'' Misaki let out a huge moan as Usagi's hand brushed past his already erected manhood and teasingly touched the already overflowing tip through the clothing. That was when Ritsu came back to himself and found the whole situation really embarrassing.

Takano smirked when Ritsu tried to look away. Gently the man forced his lover's head upwards, making him look at the lecherous acting in front of him.

''See now? Look how much Akihiko is cherishing his treasure? Don't you wanna be cherished the same way?'' The cunning man whispered into Ritsu's ear and made the boy shiver.

Sure, Ritsu was thrilled to his bones… but wasn't this a little awkward? They were right there, almost fucking in front of them! This wasn't right… right? He was not sure, but damn, Misaki was so cute…He was moaning, groaning and looking like he could explode anytime now… Ritsu was a bit jealous over the two of them. He also desired to be loved. He wanted to be wanted, touched. And he had been lusting over his lover for a while now.

**He couldn't really help but to feel so lustful. **

Ritsu barely nodded but that was enough for his lover.  
Slowly yet almost painfully Takano took a hold of Ritsu's thighs and spread them really wide. Poor boy didn't even have any time to complain when a hot hand was already rubbing on his erection.

''Ngghhh.. B-be gentler, idiot- AAH!'' Ritsu arched his back once he felt an unbearably wet tongue enter his ear. That was too much for him already! His ear was so sensitive and when it was teased, Ritsu lost it completely. His eyes no more saw a thing: he only wanted more and more. He wanted to be ravished though his mind was still resisting the temptation.

Takano parted from his lover for a second to take a huger sip of his liquor and he smashed his lips roughly on his lover and basically forced him to drink it up. Ritsu hiccupped and immediately his face heated up. Once again, everything lost its purpose and now the boy was only feeling the warmth of his lover on his skin.

Takano was rather surprised when his drunken lover suddenly purred like a cat and licked his cheek. The raven haired man was already so hard it was really difficult for him but this was too much for him to bear! He wanted to fuck his lover right away. Desperately he sought for his best friend with his eyes but that instant as he laid his eyes on the couple right in front of him, all his thoughts vanished.

_''Aaahh…aaah. Ahn…''_

Misaki was on his fours, _naked,_ his mouth open, muzzled eyes looking into nothing, moaning and groaning like he was heavily drugged. Misaki couldn't think, not a thing. He was completely drawn in by the utter pleasure he was getting. Usagi was behind him, stroking him from behind and already licking his already twitching entrance.

''Misaki…'' Usagi muttered his name sweetly before he buried his tongue even further into his lover's ass. He slurped it as if it was a delicious candy, making Misaki go crazy by the painful pleasure. He wouldn't last long anymore.

''Nyyaann… Hurry up.'' Ritsu suddenly groaned and got their attention. The drunken boy had suddenly escaped from Takano's lap and he was not sitting in front of Misaki, looking at the boy. Misaki panted like a dog but slowly he was able to sit up and pull his boxers up. Ritsu smirked at the boy who blushed deeply.

''Let's have some fun with them, neee?'' Ritsu asked and kissed the boy. It was a bit hilarious. The boy was completely out of his character but the reason for it was that he was really drunk. Misaki eyed the adorable man before him and smiled a little before nodding and kissing him. Misaki didn't care anymore-he just wanted to feel good.

''Well then… let's move to the bedroom, shall we?'' Usagi-san muttered behind Misaki and caught the boy from behind. The cunning man was already feeling too impatient yet he couldn't wait to have a bite of the two of them.

He wanted to see Misaki go all wild, lewd, and uncontrollable. He was so excited he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle that escaped his lips as he almost-carried his lover to their room. Takano also grabbed the drunken Ritsu and started to drag him to the bedroom. He felt like bursting yet he was able to control his thoughts.

The two of them followed after Akihito who quickly carried his small lover straight to the bed and sat in the middle of the bed, looking like a huge teddy-bear behind his shivering uke. Misaki was embarrassed, the boy knew that soon would happen something strange and new yet he couldn't help but want for it! He opened his eyes slightly to watch as Ritsu was placed in front of him before Takano sat down right behind the boy. They eyed each other for a while in the complete silence, before Usagi nodded for them to move even closer.

The awkwardness was great and soon they were all sitting so close that Misaki's nose was almost touching Ritsu's. Takano settled himself right behind Ritsu, trying to find a comfortable position, slightly pushing the boy closer. He noticed that he was so close he could also touch the other brunette too if he wanted. Usagi smiled at their guests and moved Misaki's head to give him a light kiss-the kiss of love.

''I love you…'' Usagi muttered quietly and for a moment the two of them were drifting into their own special world.

It was more awkward for Ritsu and Takano to watch them, the couple who loved each other, when the two of them were still in the middle of their little love-fight. Ritsu still hadn't admitted his feelings for the other, but now he was slightly leaning more on the man, looking for a support. Though he was drunk the boy was trembling by the both excitement and nervousness. The warmth of Takano relaxed him even more and slowly Takano moved to kiss his neck.

'' It is okay, Onodera.'' He muttered and smiled at the cute employee. The bigger man suddenly felt an urge to back off from this sinful playing but he changed his mind once they suddenly started moving.

**The feeling was so lecherous, so intimate.**

First they just massaged each other, shyly touching, looking for the simple warmth.  
''We're… too close… mm…'' Misaki said breathlessly when his legs hit Ritsu's the millionth time. This only made the bigger males smile and slowly they pushed even closer. The two smaller boys didn't even notice what was happening before their noses touched and they couldn't move an inch away.

'''Wah! S-stop it before we-Nnnn!'' Ritsu couldn't finish his words when his lips were basically _forced _on Misaki's. It looked as if Misaki and Ritsu were small dolls and their masters were just playing with them,

''R-ritsu,,,'' Misaki moaned through the kiss when his crotch met Ritsu's and the boy quickly used his legs to pull the other closer. It felt good yet he wanted more! Shyly he moved his right hand to touch his new friend's growing bulge and made the bigger male gasp.

''Misaki…_Feels good.'' _

''It's such a turn on…'' Usagi muttered while watching the small boys kiss each other, desperately, like they couldn't take it anymore. Takano was also watching but his own growing erection was screaming for a touch! They had been too long like this; watching their lovers to play with each other. It was the time to move into the new level! He bit down on Ritsu's neck and made his lover groan but it didn't make Ritsu turn his attention from Misaki to him which made Takano blush by the ignorance.

Usagi noticed how impatient and jealous Takano was and he laughed at his friend.

''Getting a bit hasty, aren't we?'' Usagi chuckled and suddenly released Misaki from his grip and moved to undress himself a bit more. The three of them watched as the silver hailer male stripped till he was only wearing his boxers. Usagi smiled at them.

''**Let's start now for real, shall we?''**

After those words, their movement grew more real, harder and more delicious. The kisses became stronger, touches more rough and the clothes started to get off till they all were only wearing their underwear. The room had started to heat up which only increased their excitement yet the heat was making them sweat a lot.

''Damn… it's so hot…'' Takano murmured while he tried to get his white shirt off.

''…Woah.''

Their movements stopped for a moment when the attention turned to Misaki. The boy was staring at the shirtless Takano who was now revealing his muscular chest. This was actually the first time Misaki was seeing anyone (seme type guy) naked while having sex. This somehow excited the brunette and made the boy blush.

Usagi noticed this and chuckled when he looked at his lover's expression.

''Hoo. Misaki seems to like you a lot, Masamune.'' Usagi teased. The silver haired male was a great actor and he was able to hide his real feelings. In reality, Akihito was really jealous of Takano.

He had no clue Misaki would reach in such a way but it seemed rather adorable and interesting. Next his stare moved to the other male sitting on Takano's lap. Ritsu looked rather confused but still really excited plus he looked rather handsome yet somehow cute. Usagi giggled when an idea hit his mind.

''_I wonder how will he react, hm?'' _The man thought and smiled wickedly.

Everyone (except Usagi) was really shocked when Usagi suddenly pushed Misaki a bit aside to move to grab Ritsu.

''Eh?'' The surprised boy whined when he was suddenly pulled into Usagi's lap.

The first spikes of envy struck Takano when Usagi suddenly tilted Ritsu's chin, murmured some words and kissed him. Ritsu was really shocked but feeling the wetness and warmth of Usagi's lips; the boy just closed his eyes and enjoyed the small kiss.

Even though Takano was pouting a bit, his jealously was nothing compared to Misaki's: the boy was clenching his teeth, and snarling at the man.

''What the heck?!'' Misaki snapped and received a lovely smile from the silver haired man in return.

''What? I thought you wanted to get to know each other better so I took this chance to steal Ritsu-kun for myself.'' Usagi said and played with Ritsu's bare chest making the breathless boy squirm in his grip.

When Misaki looked rather confused and sad, Usagi sighed and moved to stroke his hair gently.

''Misaki, don't worry about anything tonight. This is just a special experiment. You know I love you, **only you**.'' Misaki's face heated up by his words and the boy nodded. This indeed was a special night, an exciting night, for all of them. He should just turn his feelings of jealously down and focus on the pleasure.

Takano also made an eye contact with Ritsu who looked at the man with puzzled eyes. Akihito's words had also comforted the black haired man and he was able to smile at his lover.

''_I love you, Ritsu.'' _Takano whispered quietly but made sure the other heard.

Ritsu definitely heard him and blushed deep red by his lover's words and hid his face behind the taller man in front of him. Usagi slightly pushed his lover towards Takano and turned his attention back to the blushing boy and hungrily smashed his lips on Ritsu's neck.

Misaki swallowed his envy and slowly the brunette turned around to face the man behind him.

Misaki gulped loudly once he set his eyes on the raven haired man.  
Their relationship had been strange straight from the start because they were complete strangers to each other. Still, when the smaller boy saw Takano naked, looking so handsome and muscular, he couldn't help but be really frustrated. Suddenly Misaki blushed as his mind started to wonder dirty things. It actually made the other one smile and he moved his bare feet brush on Misaki's.

''Haa...'' Misaki closed his eyes as the gentle feet continued the massage his own but suddenly it started to move closer his crotch and it made the boy flinch. As the boy opened his eyes, the black haired man was right in front of him and he bend to kiss the brunette with such eagerness.

Takano was actually pretty eager and curious to touch the other male. He had liked his looks right away when they had met and now that he had a permission to touch him without any hard feelings, he was ready to devour the boy immediately.

Suddenly the whole thing has taken such a weird turn. Usagi pulled Onodera really close to him and started to feel him up while Takano continued to play with Misaki's crotch with his feet before he pulled the boy's pants completely down with the underwear. Misaki blushed and tried to hide his shamelessly erected manhood, but Takano stopped his movements by grabbing his hands and pulled him close.

''…Your skin feels unexpectedly soft…I like that.'' The man murmured a husky compliment while he moved his hand to touch Misaki's chest. The boy trembled and shut his teary eyes and tried to keep himself quiet. When the man started to pinch his nipples and lick his neck and throat, the boy started to moan.

''N-no… nghh…M-masamune-san…'' That aroused Takano greatly to hear Misaki call him by his name.

''_He's really cute…'' _The man thought and his hands started to move more eagerly than before.  
He gently started to stroke Misaki's arousal while he focused on kissing his neck. The poor boy couldn't help his screams of joy and soon the room was filled with the loud moaning.

While playing with the cute brunette, Takano glanced at the others which were already moving together, rubbing each other.

Usagi was slightly smirking. The cute boy in his lap was so desperate and hard. Ritsu reminded him of a kitten. The kitten was panting, purring, and licking him, begging for him to rape him on the spot.

''Now, now, Onodera-san. Don't be so hasty.'' He teased the other a bit and made Ritsu pout cutely.

''But…Nyah!'' The boy shivered as a hand squeezed his round ass.

''You want me to tease you, don't you?'' Usagi whispered into his nape and bit down on the sweet flesh. Ritsu shivered and closed his eyes. It felt so comfortable! Akihito was really skilled with his hands and when the boy felt the cold fingers rub on his entrance, he felt thousands of spams hit his spine.

Ritsu was really drunk. I mean, _totally screwed. _He couldn't stop from shivering yet he didn't feel bad.

Actually, at the moment, he was feeling impatient. He really liked Usami-sensei! It was really exciting to be touched by him even though his real feelings-his heart-was screaming otherwise, to stop immediately, but that moment, he just didn't care.

Usagi laughed as the pre-cum wet his hands as he stroked the naked boy sitting on his lap. ''You're really wet already. How cute.'' Usagi giggled while his skilled fingers played with the tip of Ritsu's manhood making the other groan from the immense pleasure.

''Akihito-sensei! I-I cannot anymore, AH!'' Ritsu arched his back when cold fingers touched his wetting entrance. This time Usagi lifted his glance and looked at the other couple in front of him.

Misaki had closed his eyes and only focused on the lovable feeling he was getting. Takano had bend over to lick his throbbing cock while he was fingering his hole with quickening thrusts. The boy was already on the edge of coming but Takano wouldn't stop no matter how much he pleaded. Actually, the man just kept sucking harder.

''Waah! Masamune-san, _onegai, _d-don't touch… nyaahhh!'' Misaki couldn't help it as he suddenly reached his first climax and came into the welcoming mouth.

Misaki was overwhelmed by the pleasure. He just couldn't resist it! He just wanted to drown into it like a rock.

Takano stared at the breathless, adorable boy. He could really tell why Akihito loved him and that didn't mean only in a sexual way: the boy was a perfect match for Akihito. The raven haired male slurped up the last pits of cum before he rose up to ruffle Misaki's hair.

''Haah…You taste really sweet, Takahashi-san.'' He purred into his ear and made Misaki flinch. _''..A bit too sweet for me though…'' _Takano added inside his mind and turned to look at the other pair; they were now getting ready for the next stage.

Akihito smirked while he fingered the pale-skinned boy. The warmness inside Ritsu was unbelievable! It was also pretty tight even after the times Takano had taken him. This pleased a lot the silver haired man and he reached Ritsu's testicles with his hands and slowly massaged them while thrusting his fingers in.

''Look, Onodera-kun, it's already the third finger! Do you like the feeling of them going in and out?'' The man teased a bit and turned to look at the other. Ritsu couldn't answer for his mouth was filled completely.

''Ngghh…nn….'' Ritsu couldn't think about anything. He couldn't focus on anything else; the organ in his mouth was huge, it was voluminous and twitching. It stretched his mouth into its maximum and made it hard to breathe but he was able to adjust it by focusing on the pleasure.  
Usagi smirked at the cute boy who was trying so hard to suck him while he was being fingered.

''You're overflowing so much… I didn't know such things make you so horny… or is it the alcohol that's making you like this, hm?'' He asked and reached to squeeze Ritsu's shivering erection which made the boy scream.

''_Nnnnnn!''_

Suddenly the boy couldn't hold it in anymore and before he could give any warning to his partner, he moaned and came hard on the bed sheets.

Usagi was really surprised while he stared at the breathless boy who was trying to catch his breath.

''I… sorry,'' Ritsu said and blushed by the embarrassment. He didn't mean to come so early but he just couldn't hold it, it felt too good… but there was also something else. He had felt Takano-san glaring him the whole time. His fierce glance had pierced him and burned his skin…it had excited him so much.

''You came…'' Usagi said, stunned by the situation. He didn't expect Onodera-san to come so fast. He had gotten used to his lover, Misaki, who was always stubborn and tried to restrain himself from coming. This reminded the man how much he really loved his beloved even if Ritsu was really adorable… this feeling was totally different form being with Misaki.

''_Ah… I really do love him.'' _Akihito chuckled and glanced at his lover who was now kissing the raven haired man while being fingered.

Misaki was sitting on Takano's lap, kissing the man with all he had, feeling the thick fingers going in and out, making embarrassing sounds the moment they touched his flesh.

''Nn…Nn…'' It was indeed difficult to breathe while Takano's greedy tongue was devouring his little mouth. Misaki gasped as the man's fingers reached the special spot inside him. Takano was also shivering, Misaki's weight was on his crotch and the boy was trembling and sweetly rubbing the bulge in his boxers.

Yet… it had been too long, way too long, to wait for the release. It was already so painful it was hard to bear.

''I… I think I cannot endure this anymore…'' Takano said, forcing his voice to stay clear. His eyes were dark by the desire and he was sweating a lot. Just a bit more and he would be done for.

Usagi had to admit that he was getting closer to the edge as well… They had no choice even if they'd want to continue playing; now they needed to get more serious.

Akihito smiled at his best friend and nodded. ''Yeah…I agree.''

It really happed so fast, both of the small boys swore they didn't even see their movements as the aroused beasts attacked them. Misaki just felt as Takano suddenly disappeared and his presence was changed to something warmer.  
A nostalgic feeling filled his mind before he was roughly kissed by his lover. Usagi's cold hands spread his thighs so wide it hurt, but before Misaki could even flinch by the sudden feeling, the man had already started the penetration.

''Waa…AA…AAH!'' The feeling was so immense. The boy couldn't adjust the feeling of being penetrated so suddenly and all he could do was to moan loudly to endure the pain.

When the bigger male stopped, breathing hard as if he had run many kilometers, he leaned over to kiss the small tears of both shock and pain from Misaki's cheeks.

''Sh, it's okay. It'll feel good really soon… '' Usagi smoothed the little, adorable boy in his arms who was trembling but not only by the pain.

''Ahh…'' The boy was sweating so much, saliva dripping from his mouth as he tried to adjust the size of his lover inside him.

The pressure was awesome inside his rear. Misaki felt how Akihito's hot member was pushing against his inner walls, creating such a pleasure he had never felt before.

''Good.'' Usagi said smiling when he felt the painful squeeze disappear inside Misaki. He watched slowly as the boy started to reach even before he had moved.

Misaki's cheeks turned red, his whole body shivered pleasantly, he buried his finger nails into Usagi's skin and curled his toes. That was the sign for Usagi, the sign that Misaki was ready, hungry for more. Now he could more freely, but before he did, he glanced at the other pair really close to them.

Takano had grabbed his lover from behind and was holding the boy really tight. Masamune didn't move yet because he needed to calm down. Just by looking at Ritsu, who was looking so sexy, enticing and so needy, he couldn't control his instincts… but he knew that if he were to enter the smaller one now, he would surely come before he'd be able to pleasure his lover.

''Haah…aa…'' His fighting was really hard to watch when he was trying so hard, only for the sake of his lover.

Ritsu had frozen. His glance had settled on Takano's face and even if he couldn't see him well, the boy was able to read his thoughts only by being close to him. Ritsu saw how much Takano was suffering because of him and he understood damn well how the man was feeling… yet he couldn't say a word. He still wasn't able to turn his feelings of love into words… but… he could show them.

Slowly, yet steadily, Ritsu turned around and reached for his lover. Takano froze as really warm lips touched his. It was no rough kiss, meant to bring pleasure and excitement; it was a kiss of love.

It was a kiss to calm him down, to tell him it was okay. A kiss to show him that he cared about him and wasn't afraid. All these emotions flowed into Takano and left a really warm feeling inside his chest. He smiled gorgeously.

Suddenly everything stopped, just for them to have their sweet time. Takano was still smiling and now holding Ritsu as if he was holding the most important thing in the word. His love filled the whole room.

Ritsu's eyes were perplexed, sober, yet so totally drown into the same, lovable feelings of love.

''I love you.''

And by those words, the raven haired man pushed the smaller one down and parted his butt cheeks. Ritsu came back to himself the moment when Takano's hot member started to push into him. Ritsu had been prepared earlier but after hearing those words, his whole body had gone rock hard by the shock and excitement and when Takano started to thrust into him, the boy was overwhelmed by the sweet pain.

''Nhh! I-it's too b-big! AH!'' The boy whined and trembled. He couldn't think, and once again he was swept off by the numbness inside his head. He was too shocked, yet excited at the same time which made his mind go messy…  
Even if he was sobering up… it didn't help him to relax and take in the huge member which was impatiently pushing against his inner walls.

Takano took a hold of his hands and forced them up. ''Look at me.'' The man ordered and was kind of surprised when the cute boy obeyed almost immediately. Maybe Onodera needed something to hang on, because he was squeezing his hands pretty tight. Takano smiled at the boy who was left breathless but yet he didn't have any time to think when his mouth was stolen by the heated up lips.

''Uuu…'' Ritsu moaned underneath him.  
The kiss was making him so hot yet the hands which held him so tight yet carefully, relaxed him so much he was able to open himself up. Slowly and painfully he felt his lover's member slide deep into him.

When Takano was completely in, the both of them were all sweaty, panting like there was no tomorrow, yet the both of them were able to look into the each other's eyes and kiss…

''Hey lovebirds! How long to you intend to make us wait?'' Both of them froze as they heard the heated up voice calling for them. They had totally forgotten their hosts who were now both looking at them with really impatient expressions on their faces.

Misaki had gotten used to the big thing inside him and he was able to bear it without the pain but he was growing tired of waiting. Usagi felt unbearably good inside him but his painfully erected member was screaming for release. Also Usagi's manhood was twitching like hell inside him which made it almost unbearable to stay still.

Usagi nibbled the edge of Misaki's ear and grinned. ''Sorry… I really cannot, and won't, wait any second more.'' The man said. Before Misaki could get ready or say a word of complain, the man started thrusting into him.

''AH! Not so r-rough…. Ahn!''

The boy's screams were muted by the thick tongue that entered his mouth with such a cruelty. Akihito really couldn't take it anymore! The boy had been slurping him up for a while so tight he felt like bursting. Thrusting in and pulling out made such a lewd noises and yes, he was showing off by letting their guests look at them before they'd start.

''Heh… so tight.'' Usgai grinned while he slammed in the hot cavern. ''Ah! Ahn… N-not there..!'' Misaki's moaning was accompanying the enticing sounds they were making while having sex. The voices echoed inside the dark room.

Indeed, Ritsu and Takano had stopped for a while to look at the hot playing in front of their very eyes. The taller male felt Ritsu's insides twitch while the boy looked at their friends fuck. His face was heating up cutely…

''…Want me to make you look the same?'' The dark haired man whispered into the sensitive ear of his lover. This made Ritsu flinch once again. Ritsu couldn't answer, but he was able to grip Takano's hair and pull it as a ''OK''.

Takano smiled and turned his lover around. ''Then… get ready and moan for me…'' The man said before he started to move.

''AH! ahh! Ahn! Ahn!''

The moans escaping from Ritsu's mouth were really loud. Maybe because his lover knew exactly where his sensitive spot was and every time he pumped at that certain spot, Ritsu squeezed tight and let out such an arousing groan.

The slapping sound as the sweated-up flesh slammed into another was like an awkward applause for their fucking yet it excited them all. It was really hot, unbearably hot, almost burning… It would make them all reach the edge pretty soon.

''Uhh.. Ah! Don't tease me!'' Misaki screamed when Usagi extended his hand to touch the tip of Misaki's trembling member. The man just laughed at him and buried himself deep inside Misaki,

''Ouch… Not so hard, idiot-AH!'' Misaki's complains were cut off when the sweaty hand started stroking his dick.  
Usagi watched, amused at his lover's cute reactions; it really looked like Misaki couldn't hold it in at all: his face was as red as a tomato and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth… ''You're so cute…'' Usagi muttered and continued thrusting in with a steady pace. An idea struck him and he turned to glance at the other pair next to them.

Ritsu was on his fours, panting like a real dog, face looking as if he was drugged. He was being fucked roughly from behind by his boss yet Masamune was looking at Ritsu with such a shining love in his dark eyes. When Usagi caught his look, the silver haired male smirked evilly and suddenly lifted up the moaning boy and lowered Misaki to sit on his lap, facing the two of them.

''Heh… Akihito, you pervert…'' Takano laughed and imitated him and placed Ritsu into the exactly same position as Misaki was in.

For a fleeting second the two ukes stared at each other before they realized what was going on.

''N-no…'' Ritsu blushed by the very sight of the brown haired boy. It was so embarrassing yet the fucking started almost right away they had no choice but to obey.

They had gone closer and now they were sitting so near each other they could see every part of their bodies, down to their most embarrassing parts.

Misaki had shut his eyes because he was really embarrassed and slowly the tears gathered into his eyes yet he couldn't help but feel like bursting by the pleasure. The embarrassment seemed only to rich the pleasure even more.

**More, more, more and more! I want more! Make it hot, unbearable! Make me burn and turn me into ashes!**

''Open your eyes, Misaki! Look at him, the man you were so interested in…'' Usagi whispered teasingly and bit the boy's neck.

''…Ahh…'' Misaki couldn't help but obey. His stare met Ritsu's who was looking at him so intimately. They could see each other completely; they even saw how their lovers were fucking them.

Both Usagi and Takano grabbed their thighs and spread them as wide as they could and started slamming in at the same rhythm.

''Ah, Ahh!'' Misaki's and Ritsu's voices meddled into together and became one.

''Uh… I am getting close…'' Akihito suddenly informed and chuckled while looking at his lover who was now panting even more than before. He was also tightening up which meant the boy was also getting closer.

Sweating and still smiling the silver haired male looked at his best friend. ''Let's finish this…'' Usagi muttered and moved to push the moaning boy on his fours.

''Yes…Let's…'' Takano was fighting to keep his voice steady as he pushed Ritsu back to his four and suddenly the smaller boys found themselves facing each other once again.

Before they could think straight, they were pushed together so that they didn't have any choice but kiss.

''Nyahh!'' Misaki moaned inside Ritsu's mouth. They were so close; the pleasure was growing immense somewhere inside his stomach and spreading all around his body. The same was happening to the groaning male in front of him.

''So… good…'' Ritsu panted while licking Misaki's tongue with his own.

''…You got so tight just now…'' Takano murmured voice hoarse and husky by the desire. He started to slam in even more rough until it because so rapid and fast.

''UH! AHH! AH!'' Ritsu was screaming; the feeling was unbelievable. He was slowly losing himself into the bubble of lust. He couldn't control himself… it was too hot…

The same time Usagi also felt Misaki squeeze him really tight the man sped up till he was ramming the boy with all his mind.

Suddenly the slamming became so hard and quick it felt as if someone was stabbing their insides with an hot iron… yet it felt so good they couldn't hold it. Misaki gripped the sheets and squeezed his teeth together.

''Ah! AHH! I… I cannot anymore!'' The boy almost screamed while the tears of joy were gathering into his eyes. It was too hot… too good…

''I'll… come… deep inside you, _Misaki.'' _Usagi whispered the name of his lover before he reached his climax.

At the same time, Takano also felt himself getting driven over the edge and before he could hold it in, he came really hard inside his lover.

''_Ahh…'' _Ritsu let out an ecstatic moan. He couldn't hold it in anymore when he Takano coming hard inside him, filling him up. He curled his toes and shut his eyes very tight just before reaching his own orgasm.

It was ironic and they didn't know why, but at that moment when both Misaki and Ritsu felt their insides getting filled, they were also filled by the feeling they had never felt before; something so strong yet familiar.

''**Love.''**

Maybe this was the cause that made them climax together, like the both of them were linked together somehow. Their climax was stronger than their previous ones and it lasted longer.

''Oooh…'' The both of them let out a sigh when they felt the white liquid spurt out of them, dirtying the sheets underneath.

The white sheets they were laying on were now wet and dirtied yet they were so tired they could move a muscle.

''Haah…'' They were really sucked dry. Usagi and Takano were able to pull themselves out of their lovers, just clean a bit up and the sliding back to the messy bed, beside their lovers.

This all happened pretty fast yet they were still a bit out of breath. When Usagi and Takano pulled their adorable lambs into their warm embrace, the both of them were still trembling and shaking from the aftertaste of their climax.

''…It was…kinda awesome …'' Ritsu murmured half asleep. The boy felt his ass tremble but pleasantly. He had never felt that way before. The smaller male beside him chuckled a bit.

''…Thank you.'' Misaki said and yawned. This made them all smile tiredly. Before they fell asleep, both Usagi and Takano kissed their lovers lightly and murmured goodnights. They were also pretty exhausted from all that fucking and being aroused for so long… yet it had felt so wonderful, to unite together with their beloved.

''I love you…'' The both semes murmured to their already-sleeping lovers.

Then sleep took them all and they fell asleep with a smile on their faces. I bet they slept the best sleep they had ever had. Even in their sleep, the four lovers were locked in an embrace, the embrace of love…

**They were the most satisfied persons in the world.**

**-END-**

* * *

**Rain: First of all...I want to thank all of you. When I have read your reviews, I was so happy beyond words. I wanna say that I love writing... but I don't care if I am popular, famous or anything. **

**As long as I can write and have someone who likes my writings... it's actually really satisfying for me. I mean! I am not even good at english(that much) but still. I do enjoy writing and this one... gotta say, even I was pretty excited XD **

**so that's why I won't be surprised if you say it was crappy! I was actually so excited that I just wanted to keep going on and on and never stop! So forgive me if it's bad. But at least, i had so much fun writing it!  
**

**Second... SORRY! it took so damn long to write it:( I actually lost my motivation on the halfway...that's why the ending is so crappy but please forgive me... but i finished it anyway! And I wanna tell ya something...  
**

**I WILL CONTINUE!  
**

**...not probably this one thogh, I will start a new fic based on this one^^ Because this is my passion, Junjou Romantica was my first yaoi! ^^ I will inform about it more in the future...  
**

**So, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC!  
**

**...There are no words to tell how happy I am at this moment. (Merry christmas and happy new year btw XD)  
**

**So, I will now finish this blabbering and let you finish this fic whenever you liked it or nor.  
**

**SEE YOU SOON!  
**


End file.
